One Last Night
by Akaneko18
Summary: One night was all they had left with each other. Can they hope to fill a lifetime of love in that short span.KagSess
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally wrote this as a Jak/Kag oneshot, but I decided to delete that one and change it to fit Sess/Kag.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own InuYasha or it's characters. That right belongs solely to Rumiiko Takahashi and VIZ. I do however own this story.**

**Lime Warning**

**Children avert thy eyes.**

**OoOo** **One Last Night oOoO **

Panting. Heavy breathing could be heard in the otherwise silent forest. The sun had long since gone down and the creatures of the day retreated back to their burrows; leaving the two individuals we see here in their locked embrace.

It was to be their last day together before the battle. They had kept their nightly rendezvous' secret from their groups, for well over a month.

Now they had this one day, one night, to experience an entire lifetime of love and devotion.

One would never expect these two to find anything to be friends over, let alone fall in love. Yet it happened. No one can predict these things. Love writes it's own rules, and does not bend to will of others.

-------------------------------------------------

Looking up into his lust filled gaze she gasped once again as he rolled his hips against hers. His claws bit into the tender flesh of her hip, drawing small droplets of blood to the surface. The insignificant pain only added to the ever growing pleasure.

Grasping onto his shoulders as he nudged her head to the side, rubbing his nose up and down her neck while trailing little kisses here and there, she screamed out her imploring need for him.

Wanting to full fill her, he reached behind him, hooking her knee in the bend of his arm to give him more leverage. With this new position he went harder, faster, bringing them both to new heights in their quest for completion.

Lapis colored eyes stared back up at him. He didn't know when he started to really notice her, but he would have to say that when it finally happened it was her eyes that caught him and held fast. Her eyes showed every emotion she was feeling and somehow let you peer directly to her soul. Looking slightly down he found her lips, lips tender as a red rose.

Leaning down he skimmed her already bruised lips with the tip of his tongue, before slightly sucking on them. When she gasped he took the opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth, exploring, tasting. Pulling back he whispered against her lips, "I love you."

She looked at his eyes searching to see if he was in earnest, seeing no lies she smiled at him and replied, "I love you too."

Pulling him back down she pressed her lips hard against his in hope of showing just how deep that love for him was. If she was to have this one last night with him, she would make sure he always remembered her. No matter what tommorrow brought for them.

He speeded up again, she met him thrust for thrust, until she was no longer able. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him take them both to their goal.

He grunted as his release was nearing, while she whimpered hers. Finally with one last thrust, he sent them both careening over the edge, screaming each others names.

-------------------------------------------------

Resting against his shoulder, she watched him sleep. After they had finished he had rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him as he drifted off to sleep.

Sighing, she ran her hand through his silken strands, amazed by the softness of it. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about this being their last night together. Their time had been so brief, yet the feelings they had for each other were undeniable.

Slowly pulling away from his embrace, she got up to retrieve her clothes. It was best to go before he awoke. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye when she said good bye. This was the only way she knew how.

She unhurriedly got dressed, all the while looking at him. Trying to commit his face to memory.

Leaning down she swept his bangs away from his forehead, admiring the crescent moon. She let her hand caressed the magenta stripes that adorned his cheek. She closed the distance between them, brushing a lingering kiss against his lips, as a stray tear fell on his cheek.

He stirred slightly, but did not wake. Turning slightly toward her he breathed out, "Kagome."

She let another tear fall. Rising she looked at him one last time before turning and walking away. As she reached the edge of the clearing she whispered, "I love you…Sesshoumaru."

She continued walking into the darkness.

A/N: So, what do you think? I don't know if I will continue this. But never say never. Review please.

11/16/06 A/N: I corrected the mistake on the hair.


	2. AN: Needs some help

A/N: Okay, I get it. You guys want me to continue. So, I've decided that I will make another chapter or two, to complete it, and give you guys a proper ending. However, I need some help. Anyone who can could you please send me a list of Sesshoumaru's, and Inuyasha's attacks. Preferably in Japanese. The sooner I get these the sooner I can write the next chapter.

Thank you,

Akaneko


	3. Chapter 3: Bereavement

**A/N**: I've beent trying to upload this for the past five days. First F.F wouldn't allow me to login in then it kept rejecting it. So here it is now.This is for everyone who asked me to continue, especially HisLordFluffiness. I can't have you running around with a chainsaw, now can I? You might hurt someone. This chapter is broken up into two parts, this being part one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own InuYasha or its characters. That right belongs solely to Rumiiko Takahashi and VIZ. I do however own this story.**

**Chapter Two**

**OoOo Bereavement oOoO**

**Oo Part One oO**

He could feel something moving across his cheek, like the brush of a hand. Tilting his face slightly towards the nice feeling, he tried to fight off the sleep that fogged his mind. A feather light touch of soft lips brushed against his, he wanted to desperately return the kiss. Seconds later he heard a quiet voice whisper, "Goodbye…Sesshoumaru."

(Later that Morning)

Sesshoumaru rolled over, his arm coming to rest over his eyes to block out the morning sun.

'_Morning'_, he thought grimly.

Looking over to his side, he let his hand fall from his face to run over the very spot Kagome had occupied the night before.

He sighed. He knew this day would come, they both knew. But somehow, in the beginning it seemed so far away. The day they would have to say goodbye forever.

They both realized that their chances of living through the ordeal were slim to none; and that their relationship wouldn't last forever. They accepted it though; at least he thought they did. Wanting to make what precious time they had left together count.

However, to Sesshoumaru it just wasn't enough. He wasn't ready for it to be over. This would not be the end for them. No he would make sure of it.

With new found conviction he stood, grabbing his clothing from the ground and pulling them on, then securing his armor in place, followed by sliding his swords sliding through his obi.

He turned toward the East, his eyes narrowing as he began to walk in that direction

He wasn't going to die, she wasn't going to die. He would win this battle and destroy the tainted hanyou.

Sesshoumaru growled to himself, eyes briefly flashing red along with his pulse. Today Naraku would die by his hands.

OoOoO

Kagome sighed from her place upon a boulder. Brushing back a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear, she frowned looking off to the East.

They had decided to take a break from traveling and were all resting, enjoying what little time they had together before the battle. Trying to capture a semblance of normality in their lives, there were the usual bickering and good nature teasing as all ways.

Not a one of them knew who would be left standing in the end, or if any would be.

Shippou was left at the village with Kaede while he was asleep to avoid the confrontation of tears. If she were to see that, there would be know way for her to leave. She loved him as if he was her own son, and to leave him like that, without a goodbye, it…_hurt_. She knew it was for the best, he didn't need to be around the fight. So, with that thought at mind, she left him there with the old miko.

She recalled her last trip through the well to her time. She had told everyone; her mother, Grandpa, and Souta goodbye in her own way, just in case she can't able to return.

Her mother had looked at her with a sad smile and a nod, but said nothing. Grandpa was much the same way, before going off to check the shrine grounds. While Souta didn't seem to understand that his sister was saying goodbye forever, and proceeded to continue his game of soccer.

Breaking from her reverie she observed the people she came so consider family in the Feudal era: the unlikely group consisting of a hanyou, miko, houshi, and taijiya.

Sango who was her sister in everyway imaginable was sitting nest to Miroku sharpening Haraikotsu, while Kirara was lying by her feet.

Miroku, the ever lechering houshi, was her brother, a very perverted brother, that groped her, but a brother none the less.

She watched amusingly as Sango leaned to the side reaching for something; causing her bottom to lift slightly, which in effect cased Miroku's supposedly cursed hand to 'slip' and grope Sango's rear.

Said girl stiffened, eyebrow twitching, once, twice, before tightening her grip on her weapon and swinging around effectively knock out Miroku, while screaming, "Hentai!"

Kagome smiled wistfully, shaking her head. It was these moments that she would keep with her, always.

Searching with her eyes for the one person she had yet to look at, she spotted the figure in red, sitting alone in a tall tree. He sat with his back straight and proud with his hair streaming behind him in the light breeze.

InuYasha held a sad expression on his face as he gazed toward their destination.

She knew why he was sad. Today he would have to die one way or the other. If Naraku didn't kill him in battle it would be Kikyou to drag him to hell.

Though he may not want to follow Kikyou, but the honor he held would not allow him to betray his promise to her. So that she may fid peace with herself.

Kagome no longer held any animosity toward the couple, but a sad ache did reside within her heart. After learning of Kikyou's true intentions for the Shikon no tama, she began to respect her, and in turn understand InuYasha's love for her.

Somewhere along the way her love for him changed into a platonic love. A close friendship that neither time nor circumstances could overcome and erase. Then she met someone she truly loved with all her being. Someone who loved her in return. Not the power that resided inside her body or the fact that she was the reincarnation of their past love. Love her for who she really was, just Kagome. _'Sesshoumaru.'_

To say their relationship started out rocky was and understatement, but somehow they had grown to respect, care, and eventually love one another.

The transition from hatred to respect in sight of their feelings to each other was the night she restored his arm.

OoOoO

She had been on her way to get water for dinner that evening, when she found him. Sitting with his back resting against a tree, eyes shut to the world.

Not sensing any form of signs of an attack form him, she continued walking until she heard him speak-up.

"Where do you go by yourself, miko?"

Whirling around to face him, Kagome saw that he had still not opened his eyes.

"It's Kagome." she mumbled. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization she had just corrected Sesshoumaru. Kagome began to panic, sure he would kill her now. Glancing at him she almost fainted from absolute shock at the smirk that broke out across his handsome face.

'_Wait. I did not just think that'_

Shaking from her disturbing thoughts, she tried to keep her heart from attempting to escape from her chest. It only began to beat faster as he began to speak once more.

"Well Ka-go-me, answer my question." Smirk still in place, he opened his eyes to look at her, awaiting an answer.

Kagome sighed in relief; maybe he wouldn't kill her after all. "I was on my way to the stream," she answered. " To get some water."

"Hmm. A weak human such as yourself should not be allowed to wander alone unguarded."

She stared angrily at him, practically growling. " I can take care of myself."

"Really?" ,he questioned, disbelief evident. "Is that so?'

Raising his one arm , he allowed his claws to glow green before flicking his wrist and lashing out with his dokkaso in Kagome's direction.

Kagome closed her eyes, waiting tensely for the searing pain that was sure to come.

A shattering scream echoed through the clearing as Sesshoumaru withdrew his attack. Never once did he move from his spot.

Kagome's eyes flew open , as the scream reached her ears. Turning around she the lifeless body of an neko youkai, blood draining from the open wound across it's chest. Absolute shock brought Kagome to her knees, dropping the canteen in her hands in the process. Tears began to gather in her eyes at the all too real possibility that should could have been killed just now, if it wasn't fro him. The last person she would have ever expected to save her.

Closing her eyes a moment she tried to gather her quickly fraying nerves. Opening her eyes she looked toward her unlikely savior. He was staring at her in his usual aloof way, as if he didn't just save her life.

Grasping her courage she stood and made her way over to him. His eyes followed her every move, but somehow it didn't bother her. When she finally reached him she kneeled down so they were face to face. Never removing her gaze from his, she slid her right hand up his empty sleeve, using her left to brace her against the ground. Slowly she ran her fingers over the scarred flesh of the stub left behind. Ignoring his growls of warning she guided her miko powers to her hand, to what was left of his arm, not enough to hurt him.

It seemed as if an eternity had went by as they continued to stare at one another as she continued with her work. Soon though, she removed her hand after she felt the sharp prick of his claws.

Pushing herself back to her feet ready to turn and leave. Before how ever she gave him one lingering last look. "Thank you. Sesshoumaru" She then turned and walked away only pausing to stoop and retrieve her canteen.

Before she had reached the edge of the clearing she could have sworn she heard him reply, "No. Thank _you_, Kagome"

OoOoO

Dashing a hand across her cheek to rid them of the tears the memory inspired, she looked down at her clenched fist. Opening her hand she stared at what would appear to be half of a simple marble to many. The Shikon no Tama, the jewel that started it all. The cause of so much pain, but in the midst of that pain it brought so much happiness. Without the damage the jewel caused she would have never met the people she called friends.

Was that the true purpose all along? Was InuYasha and Kikyou meant to be tricked, so that the jewel would be reborn inside of her? That she would fall through the well and begin the chain of events that brought them to this point, to hopefully defeat Naraku?

The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed. _'But, that would mean I was meant to return to my time. Wouldn't it'_ ,she thought. _'That I would have to leave him behind.'_

'I don't know if I can leave him,' she cried to herself. 'but I can't let him or the rest die'

Fisting her hand around the jewel Kagome made up her mind. No matter the outcome.

'_Whatever happens, is meant to be'_

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I was studying for the horrible curse that is the ACT's. I got my score back a few days ago. I made a 27, so I'm happy. Anyway thanks for being patient. This took forever to write and I still don't like it. Please read and review. P.S. If you look at the title of this chapter you will get a hint to what will happen in the next.

_**Thank you:**_

Sesshoumaru's Fiend :: Disella :: Sesshy'slovergrl :: rasberrysorbet ::

Sesshomaru's-iceprincess13 :: Heather :: eDWaRd1 :: Sesshy's boo ::

bresteen :: HisLordFluffiness

**Saoryia**: Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. I originally wrote this to fit Jakotsu, so I kind of missed that.

**Anonnie** **Mouse**: Thanks for the link!!

**MMAL**: You really helped.

**Sesshomarugrl**: Thanks for being so precise about the attacks.


	4. Chapter 4: Bereavement part II

**A/N: This is a very short chapter and I'm sorry. There should be after this, maybe two more. I'm not sure. Then I will be finishing "Looking and Finding". After that I don't know if I will be writing anymore fan fictions. I plan on writing an ****original**** on either MM or AFF. But then again you never know. I was thinking about a yaoi fic. Like I said, I don't know. Also, I don't have a beta, so my grammar may be off a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own InuYasha and it's characters. That right belongs to Rumiiko Takahashi and VIZ Media. I do however own THIS story.**

**Chapter Four**

**oOoOo ****Bereavement**** oOoOo**

**Part Two**

The chaos that ensued form the moment they had walked into the clearing was finally coming to it's climatic end.

In all parts of life there are two sides. When someone lives, someone dies. Where there is a beginning, there is undoubtedly an end. And in this reality there would also have to be those who would have to sacrifice for others to flourish.

The final pieces had been set and it would only take one move from either side, for there to be a winner…and a loser.

OoOoO

The blood and bodies of thousands of demons were draped across the battlefield, as were those of comrades. Leaving only three standing to see it through to it's end. Kagome ragged from fatigue and down to her last arrow stood next to the unconscious InuYasha lying on the ground barely breathing. But at least he was still alive.

Sesshoumaru faced Naraku without his usual calm façade. Things did not look good for them. Though there opposition had been significantly reduce, so had there own faction. The Monk and Exterminator were gone from this world as was Kikyou, and while InuYasha may not be dead, he certainly was of no use at this moment.

He let his eyes slide to Kagome's. She was in a far worse state then himself and he was shocked to find her still standing. Her body was covered in cuts and gashes. Her clothes practically ripped to shreds. It was up to the two of them.

The only one with the power to destroy Naraku was Kagome. She now had her complete soul, she could undoubtedly kill him. However, her arrow was to slow with her injured state and there could be no second shot. _'There must be a way.' _Eyes widening he realized there just might be a way. One way. And there would be only one chance at it, but it was there only hope at this point.

Letting Tokijin drag the ground for a moment he caught Kagome's attention. Telling her with his eyes what he was going to do. He saw the tears gather in her eyes as she closed them then nodded. Turning back to Naraku, he stilled his resolved before rushing towards him.

"You come straight at me Sesshoumaru?" he laughed. "I'd expect that from your brother"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he reached Naraku and thrust his sword into his stomach. Naraku merely grunted at the intrusion before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Your sword is more of a toy than the Tetsusaiga." And with that he shot out one of his tentacles, stabbing Sesshoumaru in the shoulder.

Sesshoumaru instantly dropped his weapon, hands flying to grasp the object impaling him.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru," Naraku sneered. "how does it feel? Knowing you're about to die?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him smirking. "You tell me." He gripped the tentacle tighter pulling Naraku closer to himself. "Now!" he growled.

"Naraku!"

Naraku raised his head toward the voice behind Sesshoumaru, to see Kagome standing with her bow and arrow aimed straight at him! Her spiritual energy was swirling around her increased by the merging of her soul with Kikyou's.

He began to struggle, trying to free himself from Sesshoumaru's hold. But it was of no use, Sesshomaru had released a residual amount of youki from his body forming an un-breakable grip upon his person.

"If you fire, you'll kill him as well!" he yelled out of desperation.

"I know" she whispered.

Kagome released the arrow as a tear hit the ground. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees and prayed as she waited for the end to come. _'Please, please work.'_

An anguished cry echoed throughout the clearing as the arrow connected to it's target. Kagome raised her head in time to see Naraku receive the full effects of the purifying arrow and turn to dust. Leaving only the other half of the jewel and Sesshoumaru in his wake.

Kagome stumbled to her feet, dropping her bow as she rushed to Sesshoumaru's side. Dropping next to him she pulled his head to rest in her lap, pressing her hand against the wound in his chest in an attempt to staunch the blood flowing from his body.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry" she cried, staring into the dimming eyes of her love. "So sorry"

"Ka-Kagome"

"Don't talk" she admonished.

"Kagome, take the jewel" he continued. "Use it, and go home."

Sesshoumaru shuddered, his skin was clammy and gray and his vision was blurring around the edges. He was not too far from leaving this world. The miasma combined with the small amount of purifying power from Kagome's arrow was preventing his body from repairing himself. He would not make it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes focused as best as they could on Kagome's eyes as his own dimmed a little more. "I love you Kagome." his voice barely able to form words.

If possible Kagome cried even more, the drops splashing onto Sesshoumaru's kimono. Closing her eyes Kagome leaned down, pressing her forehead against Sesshoumaru's

"I love you too" she wept. Taking in a stuttering breath she pressed her lips against his in a last kiss as his body went slack, no breath escaping his lips.

Kagome hugged his body to her one last time before leaning his body to rest fully on the ground. Reaching across him she grasped the other half of the jewel in her hand holding it against her chest, against her heart. Standing up she looked around her. Her eyes resting on each of her fallen comrades: her sister, brother, best friend, and to her fallen lover.

She removed the remaining half of the jewel from around her neck, holding the two halves of the whole jewel in her hands and began to pray. A white light enveloped her clasped hands before it slowly faded. Opening her hands she gazed upon the now complete Shikon no Tama.

"I promised I wouldn't let you die." she whispered. "I failed in that. I failed you"

"But I won't let you stay dead"

Kagome closed her eyes and held the jewel as tightly as she could. Praying, hoping that her wish would come true. That she could finally right all the wrongs that had happened.

'_I wish that they were alive.' _she silently prayed. _'Even Kikyou, and that the well was sealed forever.' _

And in a flash of white light Kagome was gone, leaving only the dormant jewel in the spot where she once stood.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Hmm. Short, kinda sad, and a cliffhanger.** **Anyway, update should be in by sometime next week. I only have access to the internet once a week. So, sorry. I'm out of high school now, so I don't have that to worry about. It feels good to be out of there forever.**


End file.
